ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Tiga Gaiden: Revival of the Ancient Giant
This is a direct-to-video special set many years after the end of the original Ultraman Tiga series, in which Daigo Madoka (host of Ultraman Tiga) has a son with Rena, named Tsubasa Madoka. Tsubasa is a member of the team featured in Ultraman Dyna, Super GUTS. 'History' In the beginning of this film the narrator explains that 5000 years ago a giant of light protected this particular village from a monster but disappeared after that. One day while returning from a mission with Super Guts, Tsubasa (the son of Daigo and Rena) is caught in a sudden storm and encounters a monster. Tsubasa tries to contact Super GUTS headquarters, but a wormhole appears and sucks in both of them. The two return to the past, 5000 years ago where Tsubasa crash lands into a mountain, the nearby villagers, one of which is a boy named Amu, rescues Tsubasa, but to their horror, afterwards the same monster that attacked Tsubasa attacks the village. On the other hand, a wandering monster hunter stumbles upon the legendary Spark Lens beside a monster she just killed, not knowing what it is she keeps it but when she approaches the village under attack the Spark Lens starts to shiver. The village's wooden defenses are no match for the monster and the village heavily damaged with the defenders of the village trying to confront it with spears. It turns out the monster was 'summoned' to this time by a sorcerer who wanted to prevent the revival of Tiga by destroying the golden pyramid in which his remains lay petrified (The very same one Daigo enters and discovers Ultraman Tiga in Episode One of Ultraman Tiga). When Tsubasa sees the Spark Lens fall out the monster hunter's bag he instantly notices it looks the one his father used to transform into Tiga. He takes it away before the monster hunter can object and transforms into Tiga. The monster is defeated easily but at the end Tiga disappears as Tsubasa was not destined to truly wield his power, and the whole village is devastated. Later Amu tells the village he saw the giant of light, but nobody believes him until the defenders state they saw Tiga too. Hearing this one of the seers in the village claims the prophecy is coming true and soon someone in their village will be the one to awaken Tiga. Despite their triumphing over the first monster the sorcerer then sends his strongest monster and his two acolytes to attack the pyramid once again. The villagers with help from another village's elites and the mosnter hunter fend of the two minions but Tsubasa fails to defeat the monster Dogouf who stuns Tiga with a kick to the face. Tsubasa reverts to human form, exhausted and the Spark Lens is almost trampled by Dogouf but Amu saves it and he turns out to be the one who fulfils the prophecy. He uses it to transform into Tiga to stop Dougouf using Tiga's Strong Type finishing move after a tough battle. Tsubasa then fixes his jet and returns to the future with Tiga watching over the village ever since. Towards the end, the narrator then says: "Thus, this village also became known as the Village of Tiga, and Tiga protected it in the years to come, but the memory of this village also became forgotten with the passing of time..." Trivia *In this movie, the defenders of the village and the elites that help them are the same actors that portrayed GUTS in Ultraman Tiga and Super GUTS in Ultrama Dyna. Although not all of them were present below are three which appeared **From GUTS: Megumi Iruma as the seer, Masami Horii as one of the many defenders, Munakata is the leader of the Defenders **From Super GUTS: PENDING * Although Tsubasa is Daigo's son, and may have the DNA required to transform into Tiga he is not able to. Therefore his transformation barely lasted a few minutes the first time and even less the next, also he didn't seem able to change types like Amu or his father. * Amu may be one of Daigo's of ancestors as only selected few have the DNA required to transform into Tiga. The monster hunter may be Amu's future wife and Daigo's ancestor as Tsubasa showed from a picture in his watch she looked exactly like his older sister, Daigo and Rena's first born child. Gallery B00005hynx.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-04-17-16h20m55s145.png|Dogouf Category:Gaidens Category:Ultraman Tiga Movies Category:Movies